Hush Little Baby
by Blue Wolf2
Summary: He leaned against the door frame watching her sing softly to their daughter. TIVA. Fluff.


**Hush Little Baby**

Tony DiNozzo was ready to get home. He had been in traffic for close to an hour and had just finished a fourteen hour day. But it seemed that any time it snowed in DC, everyone forgot how to drive. Which was why today his normal thirty minute commute had doubled.

He finally made it to his apartment complex and quickly grabbed his things as the snow began to fall more thickly. Making his way inside he gave a sigh of relief as the warm air greeted him. He toed off his shoes, draped his jacket over a chair and started to loosen his tie.

He smiled as he noticed Ziva had lit several candles, giving the living room an even warmer feel. He was about to call out her name when he heard a noise coming from down the hall. Dropping his tie on top of his jacket he slowly made his way towards the back bedroom.

He found Ziva standing over the crib, singing softly in Hebrew. Tony leaned against the doorframe and listened to his wife's voice. _"__Avir harim zalul kayayin. Ve-rei'ah oranim. Nissa be-ru'ah ha'arbayim. I'm kol pa'amonim..."_

Once done she reached down and stroked their sleeping daughter's cheek. Turning around she smiled at Tony. "About time you got home." She said softly as he smiled in return.

"You know how people get when it snows here." She nodded, making her way over to him. He pulled her into a hug before pressing his lips against hers. "That was beautiful," he whispered, referring to the song she had just finished singing.

Ziva smiled softly as she placed her head on his chest. "It's called Jerusalem of Gold. My Mother used to sing it to us."

"She asleep?" Tony asked and he felt Ziva nod her head. He took a hold of her hand and led her out to the living room. Once in the living room he plopped down on the couch while she headed into the kitchen to make tea.

"How was the case?" She asked from the other room.

"Good I guess. Finally got the guy to admit he'd put out a hit on the Admiral. Only took four hours in interrogation."

Ziva re-entered the room, two cups of tea in hand. She handed onto Tony, making a point to brush his fingers in the process.

"Toda." He said as he took the cup. Her eyes shinned with happiness. He didn't know much Hebrew, but when he spoke what he knew, it made her happy. She sat down next to her husband, tucking her legs beneath her as he leaned back in the cushions. "How was your day?"

"Good. Got housework and paperwork done." While Ziva was still on maternity leave, she had been allowed to help the team out with paperwork.

"How long till you're back?" Tony asked, rubbing a hand up and down her leg.

"Two weeks."

"And you're ok with using the day care at the Navy Yard?"

Ziva nodded. "I've spoken to several other parents. They said it's the best choice. Plus it's free and we would be nearby if she needs us."

Finished with his tea he placed the empty cup on the coffee table. Once she discarded hers as well he pulled her to him, allowing her to wrap her arms around his waist and place her head on his chest. He smoothed her hair before kissing the top of her head.

"I'm ready for you to be back. Feels weird not having you there to watch my six."

She chuckled. "You have McGee, Tony."

He moved deeper into the cushions. "Yeah, but he doesn't have that ninja six sense you do. Plus his butt isn't as fun to check out."

Ziva's head fell forward in laughter. "Good to know."

They sat there for a few moments, enjoying the silence. Then, the baby monitor that sat on the table came to life, a tiny whimper emitting from the device. Ziva started to stand when Tony stopped her.

"No, you stay. I'll get her." He said before placing another kiss on her head. Ziva smiled as she watched him leave the room.

Soon she could hear Tony making shushing noises over the monitor. Then he started to softly sing. _"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring…"_

Ziva sat there listening to him sing as tears formed in her eyes. Growing up in Israel, with no choice of not joining Mossad, she had never thought she'd live to marry, much less have a child. But now she had both and she was the happiest she had ever been.

* * *

**Author's Note: Look up Ziva David - Jerusalem of Gold by Ellie Carina on YouTube.**


End file.
